Stanley Goodspeed
|residence = Washington, D.C. |affiliation = Federal Bureau of Investigation |profession = FBI agent/Chemical weapons specialist |marital = Married |spouse = Carla Pestalozzi |status = Alive |actor = Nicolas Cage |films = The Rock |children = unborn son or daughter}} Stanley Goodspeed was an FBI Agent and a Chemical Weapons expert and the husband of Carla Pestalozzi in The Rock. He was portrayed in the film by actor Nicolas Cage in one of his better known action movie roles. The Rock Stanley Godspeed was a chemical weapons expert who was set to accompany the team that was sent to Alcatraz to disable the rockets and eliminate General Francis X. Hummel and his marines. Earlier he was first seen in his office receiving the latest record of He interrogates John Mason and manages to convince him to become part of the operation and haves him to sign a pardon during the interrogation, Mason started mentioning names of historical figures who were illegally held prison, at the same time, Mason was secretly damaging the quarter that Paxton left. Although he succeed in getting Mason to cooperate, he witness Womack tore up Mason's Pardon, learning that Womack never intended to released Mason, despite telling him that its illegal to tear up a signed document, but Womack coldly tells him that he is not to acquainted with the facts. Goodspeed then told him he gave Mason his word, just when Mason cuts through the glass and breaks it. After he and John Mason saw SEAL team leader Commander Anderson and the Navy SEALs die, he and Mason went and disabled all the rockets after overcoming many difficulties. After disabling the missiles, he ran out, grab 2 flares and signal the jets to called off the attack, but one of them already fire a missile which missed then exploded and blew him in the water. Mason jumped in to save him and brought him to land and ask if this would make a great bedtime story to his kid, Stanley told him it would give the kid nightmares. Paxton contacted him, he answered him back and responded that the hostages were safe, then Womack ask him about Mason. Goodspeed having witness Womack tore up his pardon and knows that when they arrived, Womack wants him back in jail. Having giving his word, decided to tell him Mason is dead, instead of saying how, he just tells him to come get him. Personality and Traits Stanley Goodspeed is shown displayed intelligence when it comes to studying chemical weapons and has a good sense of humor. When interrogating Mason, he played good cop and act politely. He's also very good at his job Though not a Field Agent, he even knows how to used and shoot a Gun and does show hand to hand combat. Kills on The Rock *Hummel Marine B - Shot 6 times. *Captain Darrow - Shot with the rocket, impaling him on a post. *Captain Frye - Shoved VX Gas bead into his mouth, poisoning him. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Rock characters Category:Federal agents Category:Male characters Category:Characters played by Nicolas Cage Category:Quentin Tarantino movie characters